Jecht/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva = }} Jecht is one of the characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Tidus's father, a famous blitzball player from Zanarkand. Burly and rough-spoken, Jecht's style of brawling is straight from the blitzball arena. Similar to Golbez, he does not care about the other villains' plans, but is hinted to fight for his own, more benevolent desires. He also appears to his son Tidus, who wishes to settle their grudge and finally best his father in battle. He is set to return, along with the other characters from Dissidia, in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, but as a warrior of Cosmos. Attire Jecht's appearance is similar to his Final Fantasy X design. He wears black shorts with an orange and red sash over his right leg, and bears a large black tattoo of the Zanarkand Abes logo on his chest. He wears a red bandanna, a metal gauntlet on his left arm, and carries a large black sword. Elements of his Final Aeon form have been added, giving him clusters of spikes down his right leg and emerging from over his left shoulder. In his first alternate outfit, Jecht's sash and spikes turn red, and his sword gains red colorings with gold details, a reference to Auron's color scheme and his version of the Masamune. In Dissidia 012, this outfit is replaced with a new second alt based on his original Final Fantasy X appearance. His sash and pants are no longer torn and he bears no spikes, and his gauntlet and hair are differently designed. His EX Mode, however, remains identical in appearance. Jecht's third outfit in Dissidia 012 is based on the uniform of the Zanarkand Abes as seen in the introductory sequence of Final Fantasy X, and is the outfit he wears while a Warrior of Cosmos. His shorts are gray and black, and he wears blue wristbands. His Final Aeon spikes and the cloth over his leg are absent in this outfit, and he remains shirtless. His EX Mode in this outfit is a dark purple Final Aeon with orange claws. Jecht's Manikin version, Ephemeral Phantom, is orange. Story ''Dissidia 012'' In the previous cycle, Jecht was a warrior of Cosmos. In the Jump Festa trailer, he is seen standing in front of Cosmos together with some of Cosmos' other warriors. The same trailer also shows him fighting with Tidus, clashing heads. In the demo of Dissidia 012, it was shown that Jecht had a unique friendship with Lightning and Kain. And in a recent trailer, he was shown talking to Tidus, who was on Chaos's side in order to fight his father. But before they could fight, Yuna arrived to try and stop the fight. Later, Jecht is seen lying apparently unconscious in front of Chaos's throne as the the Emperor requests Chaos to recruit Jecht into their ranks. Destiny Odyssey Jecht is recruited by the Emperor to battle Tidus on the promise that when the Emperor's plan reaches fruition, he and Tidus will be able to return to their world. However, Golbez suspects the Emperor will betray Jecht and meets with him several times to warn him so. When Tidus and Firion split up, Jecht confronts Tidus at the Emperor's palace Pandaemonium, ready to fight. However, the Emperor intervenes and tells Jecht that Tidus wishes to fight him due to hatred, which is against their intended plan. Though disgruntled, Jecht departs and leaves the Emperor to battle Tidus. Jecht comes across Firion at the Lunar Subterrane, and the latter questions if Jecht ran from his fight with Tidus. Annoyed by the implication, and by the Emperor dismissing him, Jecht attacks Firion to take out his frustrations. Though Firion defeats Jecht, Jecht wishes to keep going and Firion refuses, saying he will not be a substitute for Tidus. Jecht agrees and leaves, deciding the Emperor needs to stop meddling. Heeding the advice of Firion and Golbez, Jecht turns on the Emperor and the two do battle as Firion and Tidus find them. The Emperor teleports away as Jecht kneels injured, telling him to fight Tidus as much as he likes. Jecht prompts Tidus to battle him, but Tidus refuses to fight Jecht when he is hurt. Jecht leaves, and Tidus splits from Firion to follow. Following Jecht to Dream's End, Tidus uses a potion from Firion to heal his wounds. Now content to fight with his father at his full strength, Tidus and Jecht battle. In the end, Tidus is victorious and claims his Crystal. Jecht begins to fade, and Tidus tearfully admits he only ever wanted his approval. Jecht chuckles as he vanishes, his last words to compliment Tidus on his strength. Shade Impulse With Cosmos gone, the Emperor reveals to Jecht that the cycle will no longer begin again, and that both they and the heroes will eventually vanish. The Emperor further reveal Jecht's origins as a warrior of Cosmos and how his fight against Tidus was planned so the Emperor could create his own Crystals, attuned to warriors of darkness rather than light, in order to survive the destruction of the world and Chaos to rule existence. Disgusted, Jecht leaves to find a good fight and finds Tidus, telling him a true ace never stops until the end. The two battle, and Jecht is again defeated. Jecht goads Tidus, telling him to accept his weakness and that the world they are in makes no sense. When Jecht asks if Tidus will cry, Tidus tells him to shut up. Pleased with his son's resolution, Jecht rises and begins to walk away as pyreflies float up from his body. Jecht warns Tidus "don't make 'him' come out here again," and vanishes, telling Tidus it was fun being his father. If a Warrior of Cosmos other than Tidus encounters Jecht, Jecht notes that Tidus isn't around, and decides to fight the Warrior of Cosmos anyways, since that's what they came for. After being defeated, he remarks that they aren't bad, and that he won't have anything to worry about. Battle In battle, Jecht is a Brutal Blitzer. Jecht's attacks are fast, powerful combos of kicks, punches and sword blows that change in effect and power depending on the timing of button presses during the attack. Properly timed, Jecht's combos are the strongest in the game, and all of them link to HP attacks. Additionally, all of Jecht's offensive attacks can be charged, giving them longer range, more hits, and the ability to crush guards. Jecht Block is a guard that deflects any attack, even those that normally crush guards. Only attacks that strike from directly above or below, like Flood or Starfall, can penetrate Jecht Block. Jecht also moves fairly fast on the ground compared to similar heavy-hitting characters. However, Jecht's combos are difficult to master, and though he charges forward while attacking he is ultimately a melee fighter. Boss Jecht is fought in Destiny Odyssey II, X, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. Bravery attacks HP attacks EX Mode Blitz King -oXlRx1Oke4 Jecht's EX Mode is his Final Aeon form from the final battle in Final Fantasy X. In his EX Mode, Jecht gains the Regen status, slowly recovering HP. Jecht also gains the ability "Full Combo", letting him continue his Bravery combos even if the initial strike misses. This lets him overwhelm opponents with powerful combo attacks, and also makes it easier to strike when pausing to charge up his attacks. Jecht's EX Burst is Blitz King, his variation of Tidus's signature Blitz Ace. Jecht attacks enemies with two kicks, then impales them with his sword and leaps into the air. Two timer meters appear as Jecht kicks a boulder: the closer the player stops the cursor to the middle of the meter, the more pieces Jecht shatters the boulder into before kicking them at the opponent. Two "Great!" ratings causes the rubble to circle out and converge on the opponent and explode, similar to Tidus's Energy Rain. Equipment Jecht can equip the following: Greatswords, Axes, Grappling Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Helms, Clothing, and Light Armor. Exclusive Weapons Gallery Allusions *During a cutscene, Jecht punches Tidus but misses, and a round wave of energy is left behind, similar to Sin's energy attack in a cutscene just before fighting it. The Zanarkand Abes insignia is also briefly seen as the blast starts. *The HP attacks Ultimate Jecht Shot and Triumphant Grasp reference the two Overdrives used by Braska's Final Aeon. The Final Aeon's other attacks include "Jecht" in their names, a naming convention shared by Jecht's other attacks in Dissidia. In Dissidia 012, Jecht also has the attack Jecht Beam, another ability from Braska's Final Aeon. *In Destiny Odyssey X-5, Jecht tells Tidus that he should take a chance and "think of something," a line originally said by Auron. *One of Jecht's pre-battle quotes, "Gonna cry? Are you gonna cry?" is something he typically taunted Tidus with. As another reference, one of his battle taunts when attacking is "Don't cry now!" Another of Jecht's intro quotes is "I won't be able to hold back," which is one of his lines before the final battle in Final Fantasy X. *When fighting his son, he says, "Let’s end this," as he did before transforming into Braska's Final Aeon. *When fighting against Jecht as Onion Knight, Jecht makes the comment, "You remind me of another little kid." A reference to his days in Zanarkand when Tidus was younger. *Two of his exclusive weapons, Sin's Talon and Sin's Fang, are references to the fact that Jecht was Sin in Final Fantasy X. His other exclusive weapon is a reference to the set of weapons for Rikku which have Break Damage Limit as their dominant ability, the Kaiser Knuckles. *Whenever Jecht uses his EX Burst, the background will shatter in a similar manner the party enters a random battle in Final Fantasy X. *In Firion's storyline, when Firion tells him his true opponent is Tidus, Jecht says to Firion, "Thanks for meddling," in a similar manner that Auron told Sora in Kingdom Hearts II. *An Al Bhed Primer, an item used to decipher the Al Bhed language in Final Fantasy X, is obtainable through Battlegen against the Auron Friend Card. When translated, the Al Bhed sentence in the item description, "Keja so pacd du O, N, yht B" read "Give my best to Y, R, and P," a reference to the protagonists of Final Fantasy X-2. *When fighting the Warrior of Light his quote may be a reference to a line he said to Tidus, when the latter tried to learn the Jecht Shot on the S.S. Winno, where he says "I am special! I'm the best!". When fighting Cloud, his line may reference the same. Trivia *Jecht has the fewest number of attacks. *From all HP attacks Jecht has, Jecht Blade (ground) is the only one who can't be used in a combo. *Though his artwork depicts him holding his sword with his left hand, in-game Jecht wields it with his right, a peculiarity also shared by Tidus and the Emperor. Jecht often carries the sword in his left hand when not in combat, however, as seen in several cutscenes. *Assuming all twenty-two playable characters use the same equipment and get "Perfect" in their EX Burst, Jecht's is the weakest EX Burst in the game. *Jecht requires the least CP of all the characters to equip all of his attacks - assuming they are all mastered, equipping all of Jecht's attacks only requires 160 CP. *Although likely a coincidence, Jecht's victory pose is similar to Vaan's from Final Fantasy XII, when the latter is equipped with one-handed swords. *Jecht is the second villain to die in Shade Impulse, almost immediately after Terra kills Kefka. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos